Insurance claims adjusters investigate claims, in part, by inspecting property damage to determine how much property damage occurred and to what extent such property damage is covered by an individual's insurance policy. When insurance claims adjusters inspect property damage, they take photographs of the property damage as evidence of the property damage for later analysis by the insurance claims adjuster or one or more insurance providers.
Recently, the number of photographs pertinent to settle a claim for property damage has increased dramatically. For example, the number of pertinent photographs of property damage for a home has risen from 5-8 photographs to over 100 photographs. As a result, insurance claims adjusters are spending a greater amount of time analyzing photographs for the insurance provider.
Accordingly, new systems, devices, methodologies, and software are desired to alleviate the temporal burdens placed on the insurance claims adjusters in adequately analyzing the photographs. That is, there is an ever-present need to reduce the amount of time insurance claims adjusters take in analyzing the photographs of property damage for submission to an insurance provider.